With's Day Out
by Arandomchan
Summary: Poor With can't get a break...


Yay!  My first one shot fic in which something happens!  Joy!  *dances with her keyboard*  Anyway, tell me what you think about it.  It's fluffy – unusual fore me, I have to have violence, bad humor, and angst in most of my stories.  O.o

It's all my own fault.

_With's Day Out_

It was the first warm day since winter had hit – spring was finally peeking out from under the snow in the form of tiny buds eager to become bright blowers.  The sky was crystal blue all across, with no clouds at all to disturb the view.  The air smelled fresh and sweet, and one could almost taste the defeat of winter in that sweetness.  It was the kind of day everyone should enjoy, however briefly, with even a small walk down the road, inhaling the scents deeply as they strolled along their way.

However, Daisuke Niwa, who wanted very much to taste that sweet winter defeat, was laying sick in bed, and not liking it all that much.  His mother was being her normal, cheerful, doting self, popping in every few moments to ask if he was okay.  He wasn't, but he just nodded each time, miserable as he lay tucked into bed, bored as bored could be.  He was tired, as well, but couldn't seem to get to sleep.

_I bet_ I _know why_.  Dark said sullenly, as he was also affected by the cold.  Daisuke's eyes riveted to where With was hopping up and down, squeaking excitedly as it batted at the leg of the pair of pants that hung over a chair.

"Kieu!  Kieu!"  It squeaked, rolling away, then bounded back and launched itself fully at the dangling piece of clothing.  It slipped from the creature's weight and heaped onto it, making it squeak frantically, jerking about to find an escape.  "Kieu!!  Kieu, kieu, kieu!!!"

Finally, it wiggled its way free, then hopped onto the bed, scampering up to Daisuke and nuzzling his neck, still squeaking, though affectionately.  "Kieeeeuuuuu!"  It crooned.  He turned his head to the side and it scampered a little farther up, sticking its small nose in his ear and sneezing.

"Kiiiyyyyaaaaaa!!!"  Daisuke yelped, bolting up and groaning as his head swam horribly.  "With!  Go _outside_ and play!  I'm sick!"

It looked up at him from where it sat, perched on his pillow, wide eyed.  "Kieu?"

"Sick!  I'm sick!"

"Kiiiiieuu....?"

"S-I-C-K."

"Kieu."  It seemed deflated as it lowed its ears, hopping off the bed and nudging the window open, hopping onto the soft, almost melting snow below.  Daisuke blew out his breath and slowly lowered himself back onto his pillows, pulling up his covers as he did so.

_I feel kinda bad yelling at With like that_...  He said to his alter ego.

_Nah, the kid'll be fine_.  Dark answered, yawning, and soon they were fast asleep.

With hopped mournfully through the snow, sniffing at things every once in a while – he got something up his nose once and began a fit of violent sneezing, hopping backwards at each outburst.  He dug his muzzle into his soft underbelly to make sure it was gone, then continued, much more careful about what he sniffed at from then on.

He was hopping across a street when he heard a whirring sound – the sound of a large engine come towards you, really fast.  He blinked and reared onto his hind legs, glancing around.  He froze as a large truck came barreling down the street at him, unaware that he was there.  He hesitated a few moments, but it was a few moments too long – there was no way With could get to either side of the street without getting hit.  On instinct, he rolled into a ball, terrified that this might be his last moments – the roar of the engine, so much louder to his sensitive ears, passed over him, deafening him.  It passed overhead quickly, but it took him a few moments to become aware of this.  He unrolled himself, then scampered to the opposite side of the street, scrambling to hide in a bush.  That driver didn't even see him!  He realized that wandering around might be a lot easier if he was Daisuke...

Under the cover of the brush, he transformed abruptly into human form, somehow managing to get a sweater in the deal, as well.  He struggled to free himself from the underbrush, trying to keep it from snagging his clothes – straightening, he smiled.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being kicked out because Niwa was sick....

As he rounded the next corner, he bumped into another body.  Startled, he squeaked, and blinked at the other person.  She looked familiar.  

"I'm sorry!  I didn't see you – Niwa-kun?"  She blinked right back at him.  Wasn't she one of the Harada twins?  "Oh, hi Niwa-kun!"  

He smiled at her, but remained silent – hell, he didn't know how to talk much outside of "Kieu" and "Daisuki" which he seemed to be getting wrong, still.

"It's a nice day out."  She said, then brightened even more.  "I know!  Let's go get some Hot Coco!"  Before he had a chance to reply, or even squeak, she grabbed his hand and hauled him down the street, chatting idly at him, as he tried to think a way out of this situation...  all he could come up with was "Kieu!"

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  

It was much, much worse.  She dragged him through a door – though, before he got past the threshold, he hit his head on the doorjamb and pain blossomed in his nose.  He used his free hand to cover it, tears prickling his eyes, which he forced back down as she sat him in a book and ran up to the counter.  After the pain faded, slowly, but not so slowly that it lingered indeterminably, she returned, with two cups of steaming chocolate for them.  She sat opposite him, waiting for it too cool off.  With, however, wasn't quite as sensible, and so sniffed it, then took a great big gulp of the scalding liquid.  It then felt like his throat was melting and trying to transform into a power ranger on a crackpot sugar high.

He couldn't say a word – instead, he scrambled out of the booth, knocking over a few tables and scattered chairs and napkin dispensers as he scuttled out the door – again, he ran into it, but the force of the collision sent the door flying open.  He stumbled onto the cold, lightly snow covered ground, landing on his knees with his hands clutching his throat.

PAIN!

He ran across the street, ignoring the loud screeching horns that went off as he got in the way of cars.  Angry drivers popped their heads out of their windows and yelled at him.  One flipped their middle finger at him.  He ran across the field, tripping into a snow bank.  He swallowed a mouthful, then popped up, blinking as the snow slid down his throat, cooling the agony.  He cupped his hands and brought more snow to his mouth, letting it slide down his throat and soothe the pain.  

He sighed.  Getting to his feet and forgetting about Harada in the restaurant, he walked across the field a little more slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stared at the ground.  He fell into another snow bank, this one much deeper, and it took him a few minutes to haul himself out.  After that, he tested the ground until he found the street again.

And then someone found him.

"Aha!  Daisuke!  There you are!"  Someone called from behind him, and footsteps echoed sharply on the cold ground, getting closer rather quickly.  With blinked and started to turn – a body sailed past him as attempted to halt; however, the ground was slippery where they decided to stop, so it didn't go very well.  With stared at the body of Daisuke's friend, Takeshi.  

The crazed reporter got to his feet in the blink of an eye, facing With as he started to almost froth at the mouth.  "Guess what I found!"

With regarded him blankly.

"Guess!"  He insisted, waving something around in his fist.  Before With could get out a very good "Kieu," Sekimoto collided with the reporter's body, screaming something loudly.  It sounded a bit like this.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ANY ONE!!!  I'LL KILL YA!  KILL YA, I TELL YA!!"

They crashed to the ground in front of With, twitching, yelling, and making a spectacle of themselves.  Takeshi crawled out from under Sekimoto and shoved the piece of paper at With, along with an envelope.  

"Quick!  Copy it!"  Blinking, With looked around.  There was a photocopy shop just across the street.  Casually, thinking maybe this was what he'd meant, he took the photo and envelope and walked into the store – he emerged with an armload of copies of the photo, whatever it had been.  Sekimoto noticed this.

"...."  Everything froze for a moment.  Everyone stared ad With, who blinked right back at them.  Then Sekimoto launched himself, howling, at With.  They crashed to the cold ground, and the copies scattered on the breeze that had at that instant kicked up, carrying them all along the street, around corners, and strew them across the ground.

"NO!!!!!"  He screeched, scrambling after the papers.  Takeshi was also loud; for a different reason.

"IT'S TOO LATE!!  IT CANNOT BE STOPPED!!!"  Then collapsed into maniacal laughter.  With picked up one of the copies, which the mad Sekimoto had over looked.  It happened to be a picture of him, maybe a year younger, standing in what looked like a kitchen, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes....  With a tight fitting Totoro pajama top on and Power Ranger underwear visible.

With blinked and looked up as Sekimoto charged towards, still roaring.  He snatched the photo from his hands, kicked Takeshi, then took off after the photos once more.

With backed away from the scene, deciding to become a lot more aware of his surroundings from then on, walking down the street.  Sounds of Sekimoto and Takeshi screaming at each other, insane laughter and claims of "I'M A REPORTER!!  I UNCOVER THE TRUTH!!" with equally loud retorts of "SCREW REPORTING!!  I'M GONNA KILL YA!" slowly faded, the farther he went, then vanished all together.  

He found himself knee deep in snow, in the middle of the park.

"Kieu?"  He asked himself.  He jumped as a tree nearby dumped its load of snow onto the ground.  It was a strangely muffled sound.  He went closer to inspect it.  "Kieu!"  he squeaked happily, jumping into it.  It was soft and fluffy – cold, but light.  He threw some into the air and watched, grinning, as it fell back down, not too fast, but not too slow, either.  He burrowed into the snow, then popped his head back up, snorting and sneezing to get the white stuff out of his nose twitching, he back and rolled over, and a laugh escaped his mouth.  Alarmed, he spun around.  No one was there.  Another laugh came from his mouth, and he realized that _he_ was the one making the noise.  He liked it.  He giggled as he dove back into the snow, leaping around, flying back up and sending snow everywhere, laughing even harder, even happier, as he felt it fall around him.  After a while, though, he collapsed against a tree, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin a top those.  He watched the snow glisten in the sunlight, not quite warm enough to melt yet.  Today was a great day, actually.

Snow crunched under footsteps and he glanced up.  It was...  Daisuke's blue haired friend... the one with that evil guy....

But he looked calm, cool, and as unperturbed as ever; not psychotically homicidal.  "Niwa..." He said, looking down at him.  With stared right back up.  "May I join you?"  With answered with a nod – he couldn't do much else.  They remained silent for a while, and With returned to watching the snow glisten like a bed of soft diamonds.  

He didn't hear the snow move under the blue haired boy's form.

All of a sudden, warm, and yet cold, lips were on his own, a hand cupping his cheek.  With didn't have time to blink before Satoshi drew away, standing up and looking down at him.  "Aishiteru, Niwa-kun."

"Kieu."  Was all he said before he changed back into his usual animal form, still wide eyed.

Satoshi looked down at he a moment longer, then, without blinking an eye, turned and walked away like nothing had happened.

If anyone could unzip the back of his head and dig out what he was thinking it would be this; "I can't believe I just kissed a bunny rabbit."  -.-;

With stared after him, his bunny rabbit mind trying to catch up to events.

"Ki.....euuu...."  

With sighed.  He was in love.

[ **end** ]

Brought to you by a not-quite-sane Ayanagami.  But when am I ever sane, I wonder?  I know it might seem like I'm sane...  but I just don't talk to people...  O.o


End file.
